powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaie X Antoniano/Character Sheet 2
:"Here Come's The MONEY!!!" '' ― '''James Quinn' : Name: James Quinn Alias: Mr. Inferno :Motto: "Know what you want : When you want it, : Why you want it, : and how you intend to get it" : :Alignment: Lawful Evil Archetype: Batman Gambit, Big Bad, Card-Carrying Villain, The Chessmaster, A God Am I, : : 'Status': Alive and RICH!! : : 'Occupation': Billionaire, Playboy, CEO of Sammy Inc., Leader of the Gentlemen's Club : : 'Preference': Females : : 'Hobbies': Flirting with ladies, Having sex : : 'Powers': :Hell-Fire Manipulation: :James can generate bluish hell flames that can melt steel and any other hard objects. This is Sam's main power the one that he uses in every enemy he faces. Sam is very skilled in using his power. :Fire Mimicry: :James can change his form when he is very much angered, it is a form called "Inferno". His physical body will turn literally turn into fire, this earns him the nickname "Mr. Inferno". : : 'Abilities': :Regenerative Healing Factor: :James can easily heal any physical injuries and can also stop his aging. : :Enhanced Intelligence: :James has the intelligence far above the human capacity making him very smart against decisions and strategize against his enemies. : :Killing Intent: :James is a very intimidating person having connections in the underworld and being a leader of a syndicate organization. If angered his killing intent will be shown and people will either run or piss their pants. : : 'Quotes': :" A Lion doesn't around when a Dog barks" : "I will BURN everything if I have to, But I won't" :My warning to you my fellow men is don't play with fire if you can't handle the heat " : : ''Background'': :James was born into a rich family who owns a company called "Quinn Enterprises". Since he was a child, James wanted power, to be at the top and laugh at people beneath him. He had everything in life, he was smart and famous at school, girls loved him, his family also love him. James family taught him how to run their company. After James grew up, he was now the new owner/CEO of Quinn Enterprises. After earning TONS of money, he wanted to use this to make him powerful, so he hired one of the best scientists to perform a top-secret experiment called. After countless failures resulting in dead "live" subjects, James made a decision that will change his life forever. He decided to become a test subject, in order to successfully transform him to become powerful, the scientist wanted to fuse him to an unknown creature made of flames, that was discovered in a ruin. :The experiment was going well until James body was in flames, burning the experiment room into ashes, killing the scientist. After discovering that he had gained hell-fire powers, James uses this to take over the world, he started rounding up his henchmen and formed a group, which he called the "The Men of Inferno". Category:Blog posts